


【授翻/冬寡】You and Me

by Twicemeeting



Category: Black Widow(Comics), winter soldier(comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicemeeting/pseuds/Twicemeeting
Summary: 我最喜欢的近期漫画冬寡文，推荐阅读原文因为译者的拖延症，翻出来的时候已经不怎么新鲜了，就当是庆祝冬寡马上重逢了吧。。。涉及近期漫画内容，冬兵v2、寡妇v7的剧情原作者：stellarose-----------------------时间设置在2019年的《冬兵》和《黑寡妇》漫画进度之后。Bucky和Natasha意识到了他们最需要的是什么。一次性的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	【授翻/冬寡】You and Me

Bucky听着Sharon踩在落叶上嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声慢慢地远了，让他有了接电话的空间。他好奇一个人打给他求助时会有多绝望，以及他有多绝望才会这么做。

“我是Bucky Barnes。有什么可以帮你的吗？”

电话另一头沉默着。也许那个不管是谁知道他有多无助。也许他们可以从他的声音中听出来，他几乎连他自己都救不了，更不要说其他人。

“Hello？”

依然是沉默。Bucky心不在焉地踢着落叶，沮丧地觉得这可能是打错了或者是个恶作剧。“Hello？如果没人在，我就挂了，Ok？”

“James？”

Bucky几乎把手机掉了。“你-你还好吗？你在哪？你需要什么？”

“哈。我就不能打来问个好吗？”

“Natasha，”Bucky深呼吸着，他的心脏剧烈跳动，“你从不打电话问好。你还好吗？”

“我还没死，如果那是你想问的。”

“你受伤了吗？”

Natasha回答前停顿了。“我没事。”

“你在哪？”

“纽约。你呢？”

“印第安纳。”

“一个人？”

“Sharon Carter在附近。不过她来过又走了。现在正在离开。”

“机场见我。就你一个。我三个，或者三个半小时之后到。我会找个地方待着的。”

“Natasha，你——”

“现在别再问了，好吗？”Natasha打断了他，“我只是——我需要……我也不知道。我需要见你。”

“对，是的，好的，我-我也是，事实上。”

“Ok，待会见。”

“好。”Bucky说，感觉到古怪地宽慰了，尽管同时紧张起来，“待会见。”

\--

Bucky心不在焉地把手伸进薯片盒里，失望地发现它已经空了。他在到这之后第几百次在手机上刷新印第安纳波利斯机场的到达页，但是他不知道Natasha坐的是哪一班飞机，就无从知道她的飞机降落了没有。他考虑再去光顾星巴克，或者再买个芝士汉堡。他决定再等十分钟，如果她还没到，他就去再搞点吃的。

一挂电话，他就告诉Sharon他得立刻去印第安纳波利斯机场。Sharon明白最好不去多问，但是Bucky举止中的一些东西让她笑了。在她看来，电话那边的无论是谁，他需要那个人比他们需要他更甚。

“有给我留点吗？”

Bucky抬起头，Natasha坐进他对面的座位。她把她的星巴克小杯子放在桌子上，然后把一个旅行袋扔在地上。

“要我再去点一些吗？”

Natasha耸了耸肩，啜了一口咖啡。“不用麻烦。在这很长时间了？”

所以他们是在闲聊了。“有一会。”Bucky说，并不想讨论那到底是多长时间。如果有必要，他会等她一整晚。不可能注意不到，她的指甲缺口裂开，指节上有擦伤和瘀伤；尽管她的头发扎了一个凌乱的髻，但掉出来的几缕头发是烧焦的。更不用说她看起来一个星期没睡了，而她可能确实没有。“你说你没事……”Bucky说着扬起了眉毛。

“你也没说过你脸上被踢了一脚。”

“我在好起来。并且你也没问。”

“是我认识的人吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头。

“发生了什么？”Natasha问道，啜着她的咖啡。

Bucky深吸了一口气。“我在试着帮忙。一个案子-搞砸了，简短地说，有点把所有事变得更糟了，我想，我不知道，我不知道是什么……你呢？”

Natasha耸了耸肩。“找个架打。找到了一个。”

“好点了吗？”

Natasha看着她的咖啡杯。“不知道，”她坦白，“我只是一直非常非常地愤怒……”

“我宁愿选择愤怒，而不是负罪。”

“我也经历过，”Natasha说，“负罪感会吞噬你。”

“愤怒会燃尽你。”

Natasha喝完了最后一点咖啡。“我们真他妈糟透了。”

Bucky掩盖不住他的傻笑。“这是你来这的原因吗？”

“不用怜悯我。”

“抱歉，我不是-”

Natasha叹了口气。“我整晚都坐在屋顶上，没打给你。我承受不了任何冠冕堂皇的队长式废话了。我太-我……”

“想去别的地方吗？”Bucky问道。

Natasha点了点头，站了起来，拿起她的包。Bucky看着她挪动，断定她肯定受了比肉眼所见更多的伤。

“我在 Le Méridien定了个房间。”

“我们打个车吧。”Bucky说道，站了起来。

Natasha走在前面，向出租车站走去。Bucky跟上来走在她旁边。

“我不想被评判，”她说，直直地看向前面，“我来找你是因为我需要一个能理解的人。一个经历过的人。”

“我理解，Natasha，相信我。”

Natasha的手背拂过Bucky的。“我知道，但我太……”

“如果你要说‘迷茫’-”

Natasha抬头看向他。“让我猜猜，你知道那种感觉？”

他们的手再次碰到一起。这一次，不用任何一个人引导，他们的手指交缠在一起。他对她的触碰比他所能言表的更感激。如果不是Natasha，他早在很久以前就屈服于他的梦魇们了。“你知道我懂。”他说，“你是唯一一个真的知道的人。”

“Leah Rodgers 是新的假身份。”Bucky在他们走进角落里的豪华客房时说。

“不得不弄到些新的。”Natasha回答，把包丢在桌子上，踢掉她的靴子。

“所以，发生了什么？你去哪里了？”

Natasha在椅子上坐下，解开她的围巾，放在桌子上。“马德里坡。说来话长。”

“我们时间充裕。”

“我也想听你的故事。你的脸是怎么被踢了一脚的。”

“成交。”Bucky说，在床上坐下来，“在马德里坡找架打不难。”

Natasha靠在椅背上，讲述了她在马德里坡的灾难遭遇。然后Bucky回以他和年轻的RJ最近的战绩。

“至少你救了那些孩子。”Bucky说。

Natasha耸耸肩，“那一开始就不该发生。”

“Lucky Tyger当时在附近。”

“对，但是是她的人在运行这整个恶心的事件。”

“我不记得你有这么消极过。你不接受这场胜利，是么？”

“这是从‘2019自怜先生’那得来的一点财富。”

Bucky低声笑了。无论她说什么做什么，都无法让他爱她少上一丝一毫。不管他们怎样互相揶揄，不管他们抱怨了多少，他们都知道有一个原因使他们现在都在这里。

“我真的很想你，你知道。”

Natasha耸了耸肩。“谢谢你听我发泄，我想。”

“我也是，”Bucky说，能够和Natasha坦率地谈谈，他感到轻松多了。他好奇她是否知道他有多么想她。受够了和Clint Barton组队的荒唐任务。受够了承认Clint是对的。

“为什么我还是想烧掉一切？”Natasha说，“为什么那种愤怒没有消失？我还是想-我……”

“Toska.”Bucky说。

“什么？”

“Toska，当你知道你渴望一些东西，但是又不知道那是什么，”Bucky用俄语说。

“我知道那是什么意思，我没想到你换了语言。有一个俄语词来表达一个意思，但没有英语，这感觉真他妈好。”

“这是普遍的抱怨。”Bucky说，换回了英语。

“我不想当任何人的卒子，任何人的代理人或者特工或者……”

“看起来你非常确定你不想要什么。那么你想要的呢？”

“我不知道，我-”Natasha迟疑着，找不到合适的词语，“我不需要拯救。”

“你很少会需要。”

Natasha看向窗外。“也许我想要帮助。”她静静地说，“但不是那种，少女在高塔里等着被救出去，只是……”

“立刻接应你从当前位置撤离？”

“哈，”Natasha抬起头，意识到他们站得那么近，“那只是花哨的军事化地形容把我从高塔里救出来。”

“不全是，”Bucky说，“这是发现这座塔正在倒塌，而你需要协助逃出来，以免和塔一起倒下去。”

“现在变得非常隐喻化了，”Natasha说。他们近到她足以感觉到他的呼吸。“但你知道我一个人工作会更好。”

“并且我们两个都知道那是谎话。我们一起-我们-”

Natasha用胳膊环住他的脖颈，踮起来吻了他的嘴唇。Bucky闭上眼，感激地回吻她。他的双臂环在她的背后。Natasha瑟缩了一下，他们分开了。

“你还好吗？”Bucky问道。

“我没事，只是有点，嗯，比我预想的要疼。”

Bucky俯下身，轻柔地拉下了她的上衣。“我的天啊，Natasha。”他看着她的躯体说。

Natasha耸了耸肩，伸手去解他的裤子。“我告诉过你我被炸飞了。”

“你看过医生了吗？”

“你看过了吗？”

“是啊。”

“啊，没有。我挺好的。”

“你那糟糕的谎话就是我总在担心的原因，小娜。”

“我知道。”Natasha说，把他的裤子拽到臀部下面，然后把他的衬衫掀上去，“但我经历过更糟的。”

Bucky蹬开他的裤子。“我还是会担心的。”

Natasha把他推倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，Bucky在解她的腰带。“你要怎么记录这个案子呢？”她问道，脱掉她的牛仔裤和袜子。

“我不会记的。”Bucky回答，挪到床上面。

“Sharon carter不会有疑问吗？”她调笑。

Bucky伸手解开她的内衣，Natasha把它扔到一边。Bucky把被子推开。

“Sharon carter不是我现在想要想起来的人。”Bucky说，Natasha爬上床，向他俯下身。

“哦，拜托。”Natasha说，“我们现在可以聊任何事。账单。神盾局。你有什么想法吗？你记得倒垃圾了吗？喂猫了吗？”

“Sharon会做的。”Bucky咬着牙说。

“我们可以聊任何事。”Natasha说，慢慢地靠在他的胸膛上，“但你现在就在你想去的地方了。”

Bucky把右手放在Natasha的大腿上。“我猜你也是。”

“你让我很意外，你知道，你接电话的时候。”Natasha说，用一边胳膊支撑着身体，她躺在Bucky身边，轻轻描画着他胸前褪色的伤疤。

Bucky抬头看着她，把一绺头发别到她耳朵后面。“什么意思？”

“我本来准备告诉你一切，但你用了那个‘神秘词’，我的所有防御就又回来了……”Natasha说，避开他的目光。

“我接电话的方式有什么问题吗？”

“没什么。而且-你好像不知道那是我，所以我想我的责任跟你一样多吧。”

“我还是不-”

“有什么可以帮你的吗？”

“什么？”

“你接起来的时候是这么说的。”

“我知道但是-噢。”

Natasha躺回去，看着天花板。“你这样应答，我很难用‘我又孤单又迷茫想要焦虑性/爱’来回答。所以我临时改变主意了。”

“你还是得到性/爱了。”Bucky微笑，翻过来侧躺着。

Natasha忍不住嘴角的笑意。“说得好。”

“所以你得到倾诉了。所以你现在并不孤单。所以这是三比三的一局，除了我没有按照你想要的不管什么神秘剧本答电话。所以就其价值而言，我觉得这些也是我现在最需要的三样东西。”

“倾诉，同伴，和焦虑性/爱？”

Bucky耸耸肩，仍然微笑着。“我能说什么？”

Natasha叹了口气。“我当时并不害怕。在马德里坡，当他们把我绑起来的时候……他们本可以杀了我。或者把我切成碎块。我不知道。我几乎希望他们这样做了。只要-捅我一刀或者什么。给我那种解脱。只要能感觉到除了愤怒以外的任何东西。”

“噢，小娜……”

Natasha咬了下嘴唇，继续望着天花板。“我以为没有别人我也能做到。我生气是因为我需要帮助。我知道这很蠢，但是这是真的。我生气是因为我的需要帮助会让别人陷入危险。我生自己的气是因为我那时-我充满了愤怒。以至于我看不出来正在我们面前的才是操控一切的人。我以为我摆脱那些垃圾了，但他在利用我。他完全是在把我卖给出价最高的人。”

Bucky叹了口气，翻了回去。他伸手握住了Natasha的手。“不管我们做什么，背后总会有个准星在瞄准我们。”

Natasha拉过Bucky的胳膊环住她，翻进他怀里。

“作为复仇者行动，”他说，“独自行动，一起行动……或者没有。总会有人想要我们的命。或者更糟。我不确定其他复仇者有没有这种处境。”

“我知道他们没有。”Natasha喃喃道。

“所以，我和你，我们是……？”

“我有点想说不。”Natasha靠向他的怀抱，“但是可能下周就是世界末日，可能我们又被斯克鲁人或者希阿帝国或者别的没听说过的外星人入侵了，可能X战警又打了一次内战但是叫它别的什么名字，在过程中还摧毁了半个城市，可能托尼·斯塔克又不小心造出了个大灾难，可能真正的诸神黄昏到了，或者天知道什么，所以……好的。没错。你和我。”

“是的。”Bucky抱着她，“你和我。”

*原文如此，但我猜作者是想说Tyger Tiger，寡妇v7里的角色

*俄语为тоска

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 好多地方非常微妙，又无比感人，他们的相处太戳心了。贴几段原文，扶我起来，我还能哭。（快去看原文给作者kudo和留言吧，我超爱ta的作品）
> 
> He would have waited for her all night if he’d had to.
> 
> Natasha sighed. “I sat on a rooftop all night not calling you. I can’t deal with any righteous Cap-crap. I’m so - I…”
> 
> “Wanna go somewhere else?” Bucky asked.
> 
> There was nothing she could say or do that would make him love her any less.


End file.
